<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After it is Over by NB_Cecil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792276">After it is Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil'>NB_Cecil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>“God” was Weighed in the Balance and Found Wanting [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Caretaking, Casual Intimate Touch, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Mutual Caretaking, Old Friends, Platonic Relationships, Platonic!Scottyota, Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, Tenderness, Touching, Vulnerable Scotty, Vulnerable Uhura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Near the end of <em>The Final Frontier</em>, after the crisis with Sybok’s “God” has been resolved and everyone is safely back on the ship, but before the drinks reception with the Klingons, Uhura and Scotty spend an evening together...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Montgomery "Scotty" Scott &amp; Nyota Uhura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>“God” was Weighed in the Balance and Found Wanting [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After it is Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...Any headaches? Heart palpitations? Stomach pain? Nausea?” McCoy reeled off questions as he completed the tricorder scan. </p><p>Uhura shook her head. “I feel fine.”</p><p>The tricorded beeped and McCoy skimmed the results. “Well, Commander, I can’t detect any adverse effects from Sybok’s mind control. You get a clean bill of health. You’re free to go.”</p><p>“Thank you, Doctor.” Uhura hopped down from the examination couch. “Is it ok if I say hello to Mister Scott before I leave?” She asked.</p><p>McCoy frowned. “If you’re quick. He needs to rest.”</p><p>“I’ll be quick,” she replied, already halfway toward the curtained-off corner of the sickbay. </p><p> </p><p>“Uhura!” Scotty struggled up on his elbows on the biobed, a wide grin spreading across his face. “It’s good tae see ye, lassie. Are ye quite well?”</p><p>“I’m fine, Scotty.” Uhura approached the bed and smiled down at him. </p><p>“Are ye sure?” Scotty stretched a hand toward her. “Ye’ve been through quite the ordeal and—.”</p><p>“I’m <em>fine</em>.” Uhura cut him off, catching his hand in her own and giving it a comforting squeeze. “Now tell me, how are <em>you</em>? Spock told me you hit your head pretty hard.”</p><p>“Ah, it was foolish o’ me.” Cheeks reddening a little, Scotty withdrew his hand from Uhura’s grasp. “Ah walked right intae that joist. Knocked mysel’ clean oot.”</p><p>Uhura patted Scotty’s thigh through the blanket, signalling him to shuffle over in the narrow biobed so she could sit on the edge. “Accidents happen,” she reassured him.</p><p>“Aye, an’ ah have a nice concussion to show for it.” Scotty said ruefully.</p><p>“Oh dear,” Uhura fussed, a look of concern crossing her face. “Will you be ok?”</p><p>Scotty pushed himself up further on the pillow into a half-sitting position. He pressed his fingers tenderly to the communication officer’s cheek. “Doctor McCoy reckons ah’ll be alright in a few days if ah get plenty o’ rest.” He replied. “That light is awful bright though, an’ every time ah try to get some kip an alarm goes off or someone drops a tray o’ instruments. There’s a limit to how much rest a man can get in a busy sickbay.”</p><p>“Oh dear,” Uhura repeated, her frown deepening. “Perhaps you’d rest better in your quarters. Shall I see if we can get you released?”</p><p>“Yer welcome tae try,” Scotty answered, “but Doctor McCoy was very insistent ah must stay here so he can keep an eye on me.”</p><p>“Let me see what I can do.” Uhura rose from the edge of the bed and disappeared through the privacy curtains. </p><p>Scotty shuffled back down in the biobed, pulled the thin coverlet over his head to shield his sensitive eyes from the bright overhead light, and tried once more to get some sleep. </p><p>A few minutes later Uhura was back. “Coo-ee.” She prodded the lumpy form of the engineer through the blanket. Scotty poked his head out. “Scotty, dear. I spoke to Nurse Ch’Rellol and he said he’d ask Doctor McCoy to drop by and assess you for release.”</p><p>Scotty smiled gratefully. “Thanks, lassie. Yer a wonder. Will ye tell me what’s been goin’ on on my ship while I’ve been stuck in here?” </p><p>Uhura sat back down on the edge of the bed and drew a deep breath. “Well...” She launched into a summary of the latest damage repair reports. </p><p>Listening to the familiar tones of Uhura’s voice, Scotty dozed off with a contented smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Uhura was listing the materials used to repair the damage sustained to the outer hull during their journey through the Barrier when McCoy bustled through the curtain. “Scotty,” she ruffled his hair affectionately, “the doctor’s here to see you.”</p><p>“Mmf,” Scotty mumbled, throwing his arm over his face against the light.</p><p>“I’ll have to make this quick,” McCoy said, already scanning the engineer with his tricorder. “I have a roomful of Sybok’s former cult members waiting to be checked over out there, and they’re queuing up in corridor. How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Tired...” Scotty replied.</p><p>“We thought perhaps if you discharged him to his quarters he would be able to sleep better...” Uhura put in hopefully as she moved away from the bed to give the doctor room.</p><p>“Hm,” McCoy grunted, “I need to monitor him. Concussion can leave permanent damage if it’s not treated correctly.”</p><p>“I could stay with him.”</p><p>McCoy ignored the offer. “How’s your head?” He asked Scotty.</p><p>“Still hurtin’.” Scotty replied.</p><p>“Any dizziness?”</p><p>“When ah sit up, aye.”</p><p>“But you haven’t vomited?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“And you’re still experiencing light sensitivity, correct?”</p><p>“Aye. Can ye turn the lights down at all?”</p><p>“Sit up.” McCoy directed. Scotty did so. McCoy held the engineer’s head between his palms, manoeuvring it this way and that while he made his inspection. “No bruising to behind the ears or around the eyes, no fluid, no bleeding...” He muttered to himself.</p><p>“I could stay with him...?” Uhura repeated.</p><p>McCoy tapped his tricorder. “Very well. I’ll doubtless soon need this biobed for some inevitably injured yeoman, what with all these repairs going on—damn dangerous business this messing about in Space. I’ll discharge you to your quarters, Mister Scott, <em>if</em> you are capable of properly resting without my supervision, and <em>if</em>—“ he turned to Uhura “—Ms Uhura agrees to stay with you until tomorrow.”</p><p>“I can stay.” Uhura replied.</p><p>“Good. Are you listening?” McCoy glared at them both. “Commander Scott is to <em>rest</em>, that means no padds, no viewscreens, no reading of any kind. He needs to kept quiet and calm. And no alcohol. Not a drop.” McCoy clicked his fingernails on the tricorder’s casing for emphasis.</p><p>“Understood.” Uhura replied. </p><p>Aye,” said Scotty.</p><p>“Good. Now, Ms Uhura, you are to be vigilant for the following symptoms...” McCoy continued. Scotty pushed back the cover, swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat very still until the wave of dizziness passed. </p><p> </p><p>Once McCoy had briefed Uhura on the signs of worsening concussion and impressed upon her the vital importance of reporting any changes in Scotty’s condition immediately to sickbay, an orderly brought an anti-grav chair to the bedside. McCoy hustled them out with a brusque “Report to sick bay at oh-nine-hundred tomorrow, Mister Scott”. The orderly guided Scotty’s chair and Uhura walked alongside, her hand resting on Scotty’s shoulder, serving as an anchor point to ground him in the sea of vertigo bought on by sitting upright coupled with the forward motion. They entered the turbolift.</p><p>“You ok, Scotty?” Uhura asked. Scotty’s cheeks had paled noticeably during the turbolift ride. </p><p>“Let’s just get to my quarters.” Scotty grimaced.</p><p> </p><p>Once they had Scotty installed on the sofa the orderly left the communication officer and chief engineer to it, returning with the anti-grav chair back to sick bay. Uhura fussed around her friend, tucking an orange Starfleet-issue blanket around his knees and asking repeatedly how he was feeling.</p><p>“Tired.” Scotty replied for the third time.</p><p>“Are you hungry?” Uhura asked.</p><p>“I could eat a wee bite.” The nausea brought  on by the journey from sick bay was abating now. </p><p>“I’ll cook us something.” Uhura said brightly. </p><p>“Nyota, you and I both know you can’t cook.” Scotty grinned, gently ribbing her.</p><p>“That’s true,” Uhura conceded, “but I’m a whizz with a replicator.” She bustled off to the small food preparation area by the main door, dimming the lights via the wall panel as she passed.</p><p>“You might find it still has a few wee glitches.” Scotty called after her.</p><p>“I’ll handle it.” Uhura slotted a tape into the machine, it whirred, shuddered, them stopped with a <em>clunk</em>. “Where’s your toolkit?” She called.</p><p>“Bottom right cupboard,” Scotty answered, stretching in his seat to reach a padd and decanter on the coffee table. He balanced the padd on his knee and picked up a glass. </p><p>Uhura returned the coil spanner to its space in the tool kit and tried the replicator again. It hummed to life. She tilted her head at a quiet <em>clink</em> from the living area. “Scotty?” She called. “Put the Scotch away.”</p><p>“It’s just wee dram,” Scotty whined.</p><p>“Doctor McCoy said <em>no</em> alcohol.”</p><p>“Very well,” Scotty sighed and reluctantly replaced the glass stopper in the decanter.</p><p>Uhura shook her head and removed a steaming bowl of soup from the platen. </p><p>“Yer wasted in comms, lass.” Scotty called. “Ye should’ve been an engineer.”</p><p>“You’d be surprised,” Uhura replicated a second bowl of soup, “at how many hours I’ve spent fixing comm stations during my career.”</p><p>On the sofa, Scotty beamed with pride at the competence of his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Here we go.” Uhura bustled over with a loaded tray. “Plomeek soup.” She set the tray down on the coffee table, took the padd out of Scotty’s hands with a <em>tut</em>, and handed him a bowl.</p><p>“You <em>are</em> an excellent cook!” Scotty took the bowl and stirred the spoon around in the thick soup. “Thank you.” </p><p>“That’ll be my secret ingredient.” Uhura said, toeing her boots off. She settled on the sofa beside him, back against the armrest and knees drawn up, bracing her feet against Scotty’s thigh. She balanced her bowl carefully on her lap and blew on a spoonful of soup to cool it. </p><p>“What secret ingredient?” Scotty asked.</p><p>“Well, you see, I tightened up the loose bolts in the replicator so they <em>didn’t</em> fall into your food.”</p><p>“Genius,” Scotty nodded his approval.</p><p>“I thought so.” Uhura grinned and wriggled her toes against his thigh. They lapsed into companionable silence while they ate.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you <em>sure</em> yer alright, Nyota?” Scottie asked, touching Uhura’s knee. They had finished their meal and stacked the empty bowls on the coffee table.</p><p>Uhura stretched her legs out across Scotty’s lap, thinking. “Yes...” She replied, “But...” Scotty held the silence, waiting for her to voice her thoughts. “When Sybok took my pain, I... I felt such peace, Scotty.” Her voice was quiet now. “You couldn’t imagine it. And now it’s gone and I feel... empty. I’ll never get that back.” She sniffed and wiped the back of her hand over her eyes. </p><p>“Oh lassie!” Scotty took her hand in his and rubbed small circles on her knuckles with his thumb. She sniffed again and he saw a tear sparkle on her cheek in the dim light. “Lassie,” he repeated. He stifled a yawn and petted her hand in silence while she cried.</p><p> </p><p>When Uhura had finished crying, Scotty reached a box of tissues out from under the sofa and handed it over. She blew her nose loudly and collected herself. “You should be in bed,” she said, “You can barely keep your eyes open.” </p><p>“What!” Scotty sat up with as start. “Yes, I can!” Uhura gave him a sceptical look and helped him up from the sofa. </p><p>“Are ye stayin’?” Scotty asked as he walked unsteadily, arm linked with Uhura’s for balance, toward the sleeping area.</p><p>“I promised the doctor I wouldn’t leave you. I’ll sleep on the sofa.” Scotty shot her a sidelong guilty look. “What?” Uhura lowered him onto the bed and gave him a playful swat on the shoulder. “I’m not so old that I can’t spend a night on a friend’s sofa when he’s in need.” </p><p>“Yer a treasure.” Scotty fumbled with his shirt in an attempt to control the wave of emotion that threatened to overcome him.</p><p>Uhura helped him out of his clothes and into bed. </p><p>“Goodnight, lass.” Scotty smiled up at her, voice cracking with affection.</p><p>“Goodnight, Scotty.” Uhura bent over him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>Back on the sofa Uhura picked up Scotty’s padd and poured herself a measure from the decanter on the coffee table. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and pulled a corner up to her face, taking comfort in its faint smell of warp plasma, industrial grease, and a sharp, organic, musky scent—a mix unique to Scotty. She opened the padd and scrolled through its contents, selecting an engineering manual at random, sure that it would be sufficiently boring to put her to sleep. She sipped the whisky and grimaced. “Hmm, not too bad,” she said to herself. Light snoring came from the sleeping area. She took a second sip and turned her eyes to the padd.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve been thinking a lot about those little tender moments of affectionate touch between Uhura and Scotty in <em>ST:IV</em> and <em>ST:V</em> recently. I really like the thought of them having been around each other so long that they’re just... very, very comfortable together. It’s a beautiful thing and I want more of it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>